Fifth Shinobi World War (GD)
The Fifth Shinobi World War (第五次忍界大戦, Daigoji Ninkai Taisen) is the fifth world conflict, involving a majority of the world's forces, including those previously uninvolved for the most part in world wars. An ongoing conflict, recently three sides have been drawn going head to head. The conflict is between the Shinobi Union II, Kaguya's legacy and the Saimei's Empire and takes place about thirty-five years after the Fourth Shinobi World War in the Golden Darkness Shinden.Naruto: The Golden Darkness Preparations for War A war that was in the works ever since the fall of Kaguya in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Zetsu had created many plans to make sure Kaguya had succeeded and even though Naruto and others had stopped his most obvious plan, he still had more tricks under his sleeve.Black Zetsu (GD) Awakening his hundreds of dormant doppelgangers all over the globe and even on the moon itself shortly before being sealed alongside his mistress, another plot for the awakening of Kaguya came back into play, underneath the noses of the Shinobi Union. Using the underground, Gisō, the new Black Zetsu in charge, contracted many criminals and terrorists to his side. He also weakened other villages slowly, forced others to his side and more. While Naruto could sense negative emotions, there were many other conflicts that appeared and kept the true goals of Zetsu hidden from even the great hero. Zetsu grew in power hidden in the underground, starting events such as Toneri's moon dropping, keeping the Shinobi Union busy and under the belief they had effectively defeated most conflict. After bidding their time for more than three decades, Gisō found the perfect time to strike. While members of the Shinobi Union began to investigate the underground and thus Gisō himself, they were too late to start the war's outbreak. With the fall of to a "sudden" Zetsu outbreak, the Fifth Shinobi World War had technically begun. Sides As of current standings, this war has three sides, each looking to best the other in pursuit of their own goals. Shinobi Union II After the fall of the original SU, the other nations fell into disarray as they had to face the Zetsu problem mainly on their own. While that plan did not work as many nations fell to them, all was not lost for the Shinobi survivors. Kumogakure's Raikage approved the Head Ninja, his partner B for a mission to unite the other remaining strongholds against Zetsu once more. After getting a majority of them despite the fall of Konohagakure, the Shinobi Union was officially reborn. However not completely reformed, there are no army formations known yet. However the Shinobi Union also encompasses the samurai and remaining animal and demon nations. It is currently governed by the Allied Council. Zetsu's Army Zetsu's army encompasses many things. Having many doppelgangers that can split easil, his forces have nearly become immeasurable. His forces also include an enhanced White Zetsu force, created from the Zero Tails negative chakra. A Zero Tails and the Seven Tails under his control, Zetsu's army is fueled by the former and part of the latter's power. Zetsu has also employed animals, demons, humans and technology coated with himself in his forces. Zetsu's army is currently spread all across the globe, with commanders on each continent. Zetsu creates more powerful leaders for other tasks, such as ruling villages. Saimei's Empire Saimei herself has a military under her own curse. With herself as head, her army is enough to stand against the other two forces. With experience even surpassing Zetsus, Saimei's army is also a force to be reckoned with. Strategies Shinobi Union Zetsu's Army Saimei's Empire War Beginning From his status in the underground of every village, Zetsu was essentially everywhere in the world, or at least possessed contracts with people everywhere. Hoshigakure was his first target due to a new meteor they had possessed, a piece of the moon that had fallen from Toneri's efforts. Taking over the village, the Shinobi Union became aware of the return of Zetsu finally, which started a shift within them... Fall of Shinobi Union Global Fronts Zetsu's Empire Revival of the Union Fall of Konohagakure Return of Saimei Current Standings Trivia *While not originally planning to officially call this a war, the GD creator eventually decided to considering the scale of the conflict and the re-organization of the forces. References Category:Wars